Once in a Nightmare
by Deathtotheking
Summary: BASED OFF OF CURRENT EPISODES Emma facing the truth. She's not really anything more that their 'savior? Why is she losing control of her powers? Why are they afraid of her? HOOKxEMMA
1. Chapter 1

This is a Once Upon a Time fan fic, shipping HookxEmma, ReginaxRobin, WillxMariem, Snowxcharming

**THIS IS BASED OFF OF CURRENT EPISODES BEING AIRED ON SUNDAY NIGHTS AND ARE ALWAYS CURRENT. IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS TO THE SHOW THEN WATCH IT BEFORE READING.**

**This short is going to ****state with one of the snow queen episodes, and branch to a hookxemma ending, while they are still in Storybrook.**

* * *

><p>They were in the interrogation room. Emma was furious at the Snow Queen. Her eyes burned as she spoke, defending her friends, her mother and father and everyone. She knew they accepted her, she knew that accepted her. In a sudden burst the side of the building exploded. Emma felt to power travel from her center lashing out through her torso, her palms everything. Her breathing hitched. What had just happened.<p>

"What did you do to me?!" She asked panicking. Her palms were glowing, both white and gold and red. The Snow queen was smiling at her.

"I didn't do anything." Her face made Emma nervous. She was too happy, too excited. Where had all that power come from?

"Make. It. Stop." She felt furious, but she had never experienced power at that level, it felt dangerous- even to her. It was wild, hot and angry. It had exploded so suddenly-

"I can't." The smile was still in place, a wild look in her glassy eyes and Emma knew. She spoke the truth. What ever was fueling her magic- the Snow Queen couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop her magic, and wasn't about to freeze her to help. The handcuffs disappeared and she was gone in a swirl of snow.

Emma bit her lip. It wasn't a pain in her chest, but it felt like she was going to explode. She felt trapped in her own skin, what was going on. She stepped out onto the side walk through her newly made door. She needed help, she needed to calm down- to not be here. Footsteps sounded directly behind her.

"Looks like you don't ned my help getting in after all." Rumple. Se turned her head, her chest sinking. There was Snow White and Charing- her parents. And their kid. Her brother. The child they got to keep. There was Rumple and Bell, she looked concerned, Rumple looked, well resigned. Elsa was pulling up the rear. And then there was Hook. Hook with his wide concerned eyes looking straight at her. Him and her father ran up to meet her but she held her hands out, pointing her palms to the ground just in case.

"What did the Snow Queen do?" Charming asked looking at the building, Hook responding as he pulled up next to him, "She really did a number this time."

Emma couldn't lie. Throat dry, feeling a thousand times worse that she looked that moment she dryly sputtered, "It wasn't her. It was me."

A chill went through the group. "You?" Charming asked. She met his eyes, to his confused ones. It ws like they didn't believe, and that they were afraid. Just like the Snow Queen said. Just the way she didn't want to believe.

"Hang on," Hook said calmly, he was looking at her. She felt sick with herself. "You did this." Emma felt numb. They were all talking, all talking. The noise just grew louder. Hook and her father advanced to her, hands outstretched to take hers.

"NO!" she yelled and silence fell. She looked wildly around the group. Rumple had been silent the entire time, his face- she couldn't describe. Nor her mothers. The mother who was holing her child. Meer second had passed. "S-Stay away from me." Her eyes dropped to look at her palms, her voice lowering. "I can't control it." The realization stung. "I can't control it!" Her eyes burned again.

"Wait Emma-" Hook stepped froward, and she turned ready to run, but a hand gripped her shoulder too tight. Glass exploded, and the side of the building let out a thunderous noise as it split up the side and the sidewalk under there feet cracked, sparks raining down on them from the severed power lines- and in that second she looked at Hook- and saw his face.

His eyes were too wide, his face too pale. Her heart stopped. Her feared her. The street lamp cracked forward, and with a groan started to fall.

"no." was all she could whisper.

Her father lunged forward, pushing Hook into her, and she stumbled back, letting Hook tumble on his own. The building caught the lamp but not before it Clipped her fathers shoulder, bringing his to the ground, and he exclaimed in pain. He wasn't severely hurt, they were fine, the loud noise had stopped but-

"EMMA!" The shout came from her mother, furious. She met the eyes of her mother, who had given her away, Who never wanted her. Who now had a replacement child. Who feared her. Emma stifled her emotional inhale. Her eyes burned. She felt like her insides were bleeding, and power surged through her.

"Emma..." Snow White said again, but the damage was done.

"I need to go." She turned and ran.

"Wait Emma!"

"Come back!"

"Emma!"

"Calm down!"

She unlocked her car and found open the door. "EMMA!" It was Hook.

She slammed the door and floored it.

x

x

x

So this is what it was really like. So this is what the Snow Queen, and Elsa and now she faced. She looked out over the ridge to Storybrook, to the lights of the city. She didn't want to hear the lies they would tell her. That they weren't really afraid. She was their savior, always had been always would be. Her parents had sent her away so she could grow up and save them and save everyone. She wasn't there kid. Sure, genetically- but really.

Tere kid was her brother, a person she was 20 plus years older than, some spit dribbling human that didn't have a clue. The pregnancy Snow didn't have to worry all the way through. The child they could hold, cuddle, that they didn't depend on. Sure they were family genetically. She thought back to the Snow Queens words.

_'Do you want to know what they are rely thankful for? That there child didn't turn out to be a freak like you.'_

And Emma knew it was true. She had seen it when she used her powers in front of them, when Snow had refused to let her hold her child, when Snow had yelled at her...

She couldn't stop seeing their faces. Fear, anger- pain... She had hurt her own father. She could have killed Hook.

The Snow Queen was right. She didn't belong with them. You can't love someone you put on a pedestal, someone you feared. It was all true what she said.

Now she just needed to know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Once Upon a Time fan fic, shipping Captain Swan, Thief Queen, WillxMariem, Snowing, an Rumbel

**THIS IS BASED OFF OF CURRENT EPISODES BEING AIRED ON SUNDAY NIGHTS AND ARE ALWAYS CURRENT. IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS TO THE SHOW THEN WATCH IT BEFORE READING.**

**This short is going to ****state with one of the snow queen episodes, and branch to a hookxemma ending, while they are still in Storybrook.**

* * *

><p><em>'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'<em>

__'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'__

_'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'_

__'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'__

_'There child didn't turn out to be a freak like you'_

The thought woke Emma, and she jerked away from the window, her cheek stinging from being ripped from the place it had been stuck. She pushed her hair out of her face, she hadn't the chance to shower the day before, and she was paying the price. It wasn't like sleeping in a car helped at all, the stuffiness of the car not assisting her in any small way, but there had been worse days.

She could deal with her hair being a little greasy, and a bit more natural scent to the air. What she couldn't handle were the thoughts. Her mother yelling at her. Almost hurting Hook, and hurting her father. _T__here child didn't turn out to be a freak like you. _Emma forced the door opened and walked several paces away from the car,, stomping, not at all soothed when the crunching of the twigs and leaves were grouped with the crackle of her magic.

She couldn't control this, everything seemed to be spiraling and-

"Emma." She froze, her face blank, and slowly turned. Ingrid smiled at her, but she remained stony. "Emma, I'm sorry I didn't find you last night, you were more than welcome to have stayed with me." The Snow Queen paced closer slowly. "I wanted you to know that hat happened in the street wasn't your fault at all. I didn't expect them to show up at that time, I was hoping we could have talked more."

"Why." Emma's voice was dry, and she squared her shoulders to look at her. "You just would have told me that they are afraid. You would have told me horrible things." Her magic cracked again.

"Yes." Ingrid said, looking at her bare feet as she walked around, "I won't lie to you, but those horrible things you talk about are also true, you saw there faces. Here, let me show you." She held out her hand. Emma looked at her cool blue eyes, they shone with something that promised checks she didn't know that could be cashed. The Snow Queen could be lying. She stuck out her hand and gently set it in her hand.

"Good." Ingrid breathed beaming, her eyes shining wildly. Emma was dragged as the re-appered in cave the Ice Queen was living in.

"Here." she said, changing Emma's outfit, the smell of BO dissipating. The fabric reshaped, her black pants seeming to darken, and her shirt disappeared, leaving her in a black tank, but it warmed her in the cave.

"Thanks, but I didn't really need new clothes." Emma was a little grimy from her unrestful sleep, but she blurted, "Thanks."

Ingrid clasped her hands together, looking at her before she blinked looking a little shocked, and rubbed her hands together. Within her palm a necklace formed, a teardrop with lace that looked like a snowflakes stems, and in the center was a white stone that shone beautifully, almost see through.

She took Emma's hand and lead her to a giant mirror, and Emma watched her as she put the necklace on her. "There," Ingrid said, "just a finishing touch to your beauty."

Emma looked in the mirror and heard it. It was Hook. "_Emma is a danger, even I have a hard time trusting her. She's flighty. I'd rather have Ragina controlling her, at least I could blame someone when she hates me. I wonder if she even likes me_" She gasped and stumbled back from the mirror.

"What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed looking at the Queen, who looked at her with pity. She strode up and touched the edge lightly, "The mirror is a truth mirror of sorts. It tells us what others think of us, or plan." Emma looked at her eyes wide, standing up to face a pale tired version of herself. And the voice's came back.

She heard Snow "_She's going crazy, attacking people? I though Emma was on our side. I want my baby boy far from her."_ And Charming, "_She hurt me, since when does she lose it. Maybe she doesn't actually try on any of it, I mean, we're still in storybrook." _Emma felt like crying. What was worse came Henry's. _"She scares me."_

_"She scares me."_ Emma exploded.

X

Back within the town, the power flickered in some places, but the lights brightness started to swell, and lightbulbs exploded. Hook, Ragina, Henry, Mary, David, Belle and Gold all looked at one another in the dinner. Emma.

X

The Snow Queens cave was undamaged, and she stood to the side of Emma, her hand resting on her shoulder gently. "Emma," Ingrid said softly, leading her to the couch, and gently setting her down, "That mirror shows the truth of peoples inner thoughts, and wether we like what we hear or not, it is what they are thinking." Emma felt a power surge, and her eyes started to glow, but she missed Ingrid's small smile.

"Emma?" Emma looked at her a tear falling down her cheek, but her eyes eclipsed with a white shining light.

"Yes." She said.

"What if we went to town, got some things of yours, and you can stay here."

"I don't want to see them." Emma turned her head so Ingrid couldn't see her tears.

"Hey, I can keep them away from you, and you could always give them a piece of your mind."

Ema blinked hard, wiping away the last of her tears, and frowning angrily. "Yeah," she said in a hard voice, "I'd like that."


End file.
